19 Września 2004
TVP 1 06:25 Historia naturalna Polski; odc. 2 - Eksplozja życia; 2004 cykl dokumentalny prod. polskiej; reż: Sławomir Swerpel 07:00 Transmisja Mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień; program, dotyczący aktualnych problemów z branży rolno-spożywczej 08:30 Słoneczna włócznia; odc.13 - Najważniejszy mecz; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 09:00 Co i jak (TV); - Mumie; serial popularno-naukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Cybermysz 09:55 Maraton Warszawski 10:00 Songowanie na ekranie; program dla młodych widzów 10:30 Maraton Warszawski 10:35 Gamebox; program poświęcony grom komputerowym i konsolowym stereo 11:05 Siódme niebo; - Zaczyna się; (Seventh Heaven); serial familijny prod. USA (stereo); wyk: Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, David Gallagher i inni 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy Ojca św. z wiernymi 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Maraton Warszawski 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 13:40 Od przedszkola do Opola; -Trebunie Tutki; program rozrywkowy 14:15 Zaginiony świat; - Wędrowcy; serial prod. angielskiej 15:05 BBC w Jedynce; Mistrzowie wśród zwierząt; cz. 1; (Steve Leonard's Extreme Animals); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Martin Hughes-Games, Michael Gunton 15:55 Maraton Warszawski 16:00 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Finał Grand Prix w lekkiej atletyce; Monte Carlo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Powstańcy; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 17:25 DTV J. Fedorowicza 17:35 Lokatorzy; - Niespodziewany gość; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:05 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 18:35 Magia Davida Copperfielda; (2) 19:00 Wieczorynka; Gumisie; - Dzień Czeręczy; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Stacyjka; odc. 2 - Wizyta noblisty; 2004 serial komediowy TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Katarzyna Figura, Roman Kłosowski, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Polony 21:10 RetroTEYada; cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 21:50 Uczta kinomana; Powrót do Howards End; (Howards End); 1992 film obyczajowy prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej (136') dla dorosłych; reż: James Ivory; wyk: Emma Thompson, Vanessa Redgrave, Helena Bonham Carter, Anthony Hopkins 00:15 Uczta kinomana; Wina Woltera; (La faute a Voltaire); 2000 film obyczajowy prod. francuskiej (127') dla dorosłych; reż: Abdel Kechiche; wyk: Sami Bouajila, Elodie Bouchez, Aure Atika, Virginie Darmon 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 19; serial prod. TVP; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Anna Romantowska 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 244; serial TVP (stereo) 08:50 Szczyty głupoty; odc. 9; 2003 serial dok.prod.USA 09:10 Smak Europy; (1); reportaż Alicji Albrecht-Mroziewicz 09:20 Animals; magazyn 09:45 Smak Europy; (2) 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie; Spryciarze wśród zwierząt; (Clever Critters); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 11:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; magazyn 11:40 Smak Europy; (3) 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe; Korsarz; (The Buccaneer); 1958 film przygodowy prod. USA (116'); reż: Anthony Quinn; wyk: Yul Brynner, Charlton Heston, Claire Bloom, Charles Boyer 13:55 Familiada; teleturniej 14:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 606 - Dwa listy; telenowela TVP stereo 14:55 Studio sport; Finał Grand Prix w la 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 185 Ból serca; serial prod. TVP stereo 16:55 Pamiętaj o sercu. Spotkanie kardiologów 17:30 Rodzinne oglądanie; Dzika przyszłość; - Zaginione morze; 2002 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 19:00 Trójkąt damsko-męski; gość - Marek Kondrat; talk show Krystyny Jandy i Kamili Dreckiej 19:30 Paraolimpiada Ateny 2004 20:00 Europa da się lubić...; - Europa na językach; talk show 21:00 Tajne akcje C.I.A.; odc. 2; (The Agency); 2003 serial sensacyjny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica"; odc.50 -19 września 1944 22:50 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Czytadło; 1996 autor: Tadeusz Konwicki (98'); reż: Jerzy Markuszewski; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Gawryluk, Gustaw Holoubek, Jerzy Trela 00:30 Warszawska Jesień 2003 - Nowa Generacja 01:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Mop Man - program muzyczny Polska 2004 06:40 Benny Hill - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 07:00 Auto świat (14) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Jesteśmy (88) - program religijny 08:00 Beyblade - latające dyski (17) - serial anim. Kanada 2002 08:30 Pokémon (3) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 09:00 Hugo (178) - program dla dzieci Polska 09:30 Podaruj dzieciom słońce 5 - magazyn 09:35 Poplista (56) - program muzyczny Polska 2004 10:35 Rodzina zastępcza plus (171) - serial kom. Polska 2004 11:40 Nico jednorożec - film fantastyczny USA/Kanada 1998 13:40 Eryk wiking - komedia Wielka Brytania/Szwecja 1989 15:30 Podaruj dzieciom słońce 5 - magazyn 15:45 Informacje 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Kabareton (3) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 17:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (3) - serial kom. Polska 2004 17:30 Podaruj dzieciom słońce - inauguracja 5 17:35 Czarny pies, czy biały kot - talk show Polska 2004 18:30 Informacje 18:50 Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (172) - serial kom. Polska 2004 20:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą 2 (3) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 21:00 Podaruj dzieciom słońce - inauguracja 21:05 Fala zbrodni 2 (3) - serial sensac. Polska 2004 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki (2) - talk show Polska 2004 23:05 Nasze dzieci (3) - talk show Polska 2004 00:05 Niezła sztuka - magazyn kulturalny Polska 2004 00:35 Magazyn sportowy 02:30 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Pożegnanie TVN 05:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 06:05 Telesklep - reklama 07:45 Niekończąca się opowieść - Następny rozdział - film dla dzieci USA 1990 09:30 Gunfighter's Moon - western USA 1996 11:25 Misja Martyna (1) - program rozrywkowy 12:25 Gala boksu zawodowego w Las Vegas 13:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn Polska 2004 13:50 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia USA 1993 15:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:20 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Ciao Darwin (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Kryminalni (1) - serial kryminalny Polska 2004 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:00 Mamy cię! - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 21:20 Najsztub pyta - talk show 21:55 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:25 Superwizjer - magazyn 22:55 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23:25 Regulamin zabijania - dramat USA/Kanada/W. Bryt./Niemcy 2000 02:00 Nic straconego TVP 3 Katowice Kurier, pogoda: 07:30, 08:30, 09:30, 10:30, 11:30, 12:30, 14:30, 15:30, 16:30, 17:30, 20:30, 21:30, 22:30 06:20 Gramy dla Was 06:30 Telezakupy 06:50 Bajki - seriale anim. 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:45 Babskie gadanie 09:00 Teleplotki - magazyn 09:45 31. Harcerski Festiwal Kultury Młodzieży Szkolnej - Kielce 2004 10:35 Tajemnica Enigmy 11:45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12:00 Tele motor sport 12:45 Z życia Kościoła 13:10 Ale kino - magazyn 13:35 Benefis Marii Koterbskiej 14:00 Klub globtrotera 14:35 Podwodna Polska 15:00 Ponad granicami 15:45 Aktualności 16:00 Magazyn kulturalny 16:45 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 17:35 Teleplotki - magazyn 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Wiadomości sport. 18:30 Eliminacje do ME - Koszykówka kobiet 20:50 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:10 Książka tygodnia 21:20 Studio pogoda 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Nieznane katastrofy 23:35 Magneto - dr. obycz. Polska/Francja 1993 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 7.05 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.45 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 8.15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 8.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 9.15 Transformery (39, 40) - serial animowany 10.15 Dirty Dancing - serial 10.45 Largo (3) - przygodowy serial 11.45 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Joker - talk-show 13.15 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 13.45 Policjanci z Miami (29) - serial kryminalny 14.45 Przetrwać huragany - film fabularny, USA 1996 17.00 Stan wyjątkowy (20) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Strażacy - serial 18.30 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 19.00 To nie ci faceci - film fabularny, USA 1988 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Nagi patrol (33) - serial komediowy 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Tajna broń - film fabularny, USA 1999 0.25 Kaczka po pekińsku czyli strzały w operze - film fabularny, Hongkong-China 1986 2.25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 2.50 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 3.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.20 Telegra - teleturniej 6.20 Telesklep 8.20 Action Man - serial anim. 8.45 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 9.15 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.45 Klient - serial sens. USA 10.45 Żarty na bok (7/36) - serial obycz. USA 11.45 High Lonesome - dramat obycz. USA, 1995 13.35 Savannah (1/34) - serial obycz. USA 14.35 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (17/26) - serial przygod. franc.-amer. 15.35 Kochane kłopoty (3/22) - serial obycz. USA 16.35 Poszukiwacze opowieści 17.05 Rok komety - film sens. USA, 1992 19.00 Ścigany (22-ost.) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Donato i córka - film sens. USA, 1993 21.55 Nocny kurs (22-ost.) - serial sens. USA 22.55 Misja Martyna - extra - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.50 Lake Placid - horror kom. kanad. amer., 1999 1.25 Prezydencki poker 3 (18/23) - serial obycz. USA 2.20 Wojny narkotykowe: Camarena (2) - film sens. USA, 1990 3.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:10 Wielka gra; teleturniej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 173; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Powstańcy; Dzień 49; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:05 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:30 Latające misie; - Inwazja; (The Little Flying Bears); serial animowany prod. chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 09:50 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci 10:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 9 - Stąd mój ród. Rok 1920; 1982 serial TVP 11:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Koncert mozartowski w krakowskich Sukiennicach cz. 1; .; wyk: Orkiestra Capella Cracoviensis pd. Józefa Radwana, soliści: Anna Sikorzak-Olek - harfa, Kazimierz Moszyński - flet 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy Ojca św. z wiernymi 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; Z Sanktuarium Karoliny Kózkówny w Zabawie 14:00 Kino retro; Chłopcy; 1972 komediodramat prod. polskiej (86'); reż: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski 15:25 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 16:00 Biografie; Wszystko, co nasze...; film dok. Jana Tarczyńskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 DTV J. Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc. 174; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:25 Zaproszenie; Perły za progiem; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18:45 Powstańcy; Dzień 50; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 18:50 Latające misie; - Inwazja; (The Little Flying Bears); serial animowany prod. chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; - Skarb Togo-Pogo; serial animowany prod. niemiecko-francusko-polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Ekstradycja II; odc. 1; serial TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Witold Dębicki, Maria Pakulnis, Paweł Wilczak 21:00 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur"-piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego; cz. 2; XXV Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; reż: Magda Umer; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, Anna Maria Jopek, Edyta Geppert, Edyta Jungowska, Kinga Preis, Katarzyna Groniec, Stanisław Sojka, Wiktor Zborowski i inni 21:50 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 22:30 Taki powrót - koncert Haliny Frąckowiak 23:20 Biografie; Wszystko, co nasze...; film dok. Jana Tarczyńskiego 00:15 Zaproszenie; Perły za progiem; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 00:35 M jak miłość; odc. 174; serial TVP /stereo/ 01:20 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 01:45 Król Maciuś Pierwszy; - Skarb Togo-Pogo; serial animowany prod. niemiecko-francusko-polskiej 02:00 Panorama 02:20 Sport-telegram 02:23 Pogoda 02:35 Ekstradycja II; odc. 1; serial TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Witold Dębicki, Maria Pakulnis, Paweł Wilczak 03:30 Kino retro; Chłopcy; 1972 komediodramat prod. polskiej (86'); reż: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski 05:00 Powstańcy; Dzień 50; cykl o Powstaniu Warszawskim 05:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 05:45 Wakacyjne dziewczyny 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.55 Dziś w programie 7.00 Taaaka ryba - mag. wędkarski 7.30 Juliusz Cezar - wielki konkwistador - film fab. 9.20 Telezakupy 10.40 Opowieści Maurycego Szwędaczka - program dla dzieci 11.00 Program religijny 12.30 Przygody foczki Salty - serial 13 13.00 Sołowki - ziemia obiecana, ziemia przeklęta - film dok. 14.00 Bez autocenzury - program Bronisława Wildsteina 14.35 Świątek piątek - magazyn kulturalny 15.30 Moja rodzina - program publicystyczny ks. Ryszarda Halwy 16.00 Żużel - transmisja meczu V rundy Play Off 18.10 Przygody foczki Salty - serial 14 18.40 Relacja z VIII Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Muzyki Gospel - Osiek 2004 20.00 Sensacja na pierwszą stronę - film fab. 21.40 KinoRozmównica - program filmowy Krzysztofa Kłopotowskiego - premiera 22.15 Od Irkucka do Londynu - film dok. 23.00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program Marka Jaromskiego 23.45 Sołowki - ziemia obiecana, ziemia przeklęta - film dok. 0.40 Jutro w programie Canal + 7:30 Przyjaciele Serial komediowy 8:00 Teletubbies Serial 8:25 Zabójcy Film kryminalny 10:05 Arnold Film animowany 11:20 Rodzina Addamsów Komedia 13:00 Coldplay Muzyka 13:55 Ziemia niczyja Komedia 15:40 Bob Roberts Komedia 17:30 Tintin i ja Film dokumentalny 18:50 Łapu capu Media 19:00 Aktualności filmowe Informacje 19:30 Nie przegap Zapowiedź programu 19:35 Przyjaciele Serial komediowy 20:00 Premiera: Teściowie Komedia 21:45 Porzucona Thriller 23:30 Teren prywatny Thriller 1:05 Martin Lawrence na żywo Komedia 2:45 Ostatni rozdział Dramat HBO 6:30 Wilcze lato Film obyczajowy 7:55 Nazwiska w marmurze Dramat 9:30 Wielkie kłopoty Komedia 10:55 Tom i Huck Film przygodowy 12:25 Pinokio Film przygodowy 14:15 Lato w Arizonie Film obyczajowy 16:00 Łowca krokodyli Film sensacyjny 17:30 Faceci w czerni II Film SF 19:00 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota Serial fantastyczny 19:45 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota Serial fantastyczny 20:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood Program kulturalny 21:00 Premiera: Cena honoru Dramat 23:10 Śmiertelna wyliczanka Thriller 1:10 Nowy Komedia 2:40 Gwiazdy Hollywood Program kulturalny 3:05 Romantycy Komedia Polsat 2 6:00 Magazyn sportowy Sport 8:00 Muzyka polska Muzyka 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 9:30 Hugo Program dla dzieci 10:00 Top 2004 Muzyka 11:00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi Talkshow 12:00 Fundacja Polsat 2 Informacje 12:30 Modna moda Magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Kalambury Rozrywka 13:30 Życie jak poker Telenowela 14:00 Muzyka polska Muzyka 14:15 Mop Man Muzyka 15:00 Muzyczne rozmaitości Muzyka 16:00 Muzyka polska Muzyka 16:15 Informacje Wiadomości 16:30 Pogoda Pogoda 16:35 Muzyka polska Muzyka 16:50 Domowa kawiarenka Informacje 17:15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 17:45 Muzyka polska Muzyka 18:00 Joker Talkshow 19:15 Informacje Wiadomości 19:40 Sport Wiadomości 19:45 Pogoda Pogoda 20:00 Niezła sztuka Program kulturalny 20:30 Jesteśmy Informacje 21:00 Dziennik Wiadomości 21:20 Czarny pies, czy biały kot Talkshow 22:00 Czas na kabaret Rozrywka 23:00 Strefa P Muzyka 23:30 Kalambury Rozrywka 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 0:30 Echo lasu Program przyrodniczy 1:00 Jesteśmy Informacje 1:30 Auto świat Informacje 2:00 Informacje Wiadomości 2:20 Sport Wiadomości 2:25 Pogoda Pogoda 2:30 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki Program dokumentalny Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Sally Tickle 25 min. Bajka 06:55 Yattaman 25 min. Bajka 07:20 Top shop 600min. Teleshoping 18:15 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki Gentelmen Prefer Blondes 91 min. Komedia 1953r, prod. USA, reż. Howard Hawks, wyst. Marylin Monroe, Jane Russell, Charles Coburn 20:00 Gigi Gigi La Trottola 25 min. Bajka 20:30 Misja Miłości 2/3 Missione d'amore 100 min. Dramat 1992r, prod. Włochy/USA, reż.Dino Risi, wyst. Carol Alt, Fernando Rey, Ethan Wayne 22:30 Video Fashion 25 min. Program erotyczny 23:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Zdarzyło się Naprawdę 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:55 Marianna Rokita 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:15 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:30 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:50 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:25 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 4 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 3 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu Star TV 6:00 Star News 6:05 Ticket 6:30 Pop 7:00 Star News 7:05 Claudias Sofa 7:30 Fashion: Modemagazin 8:00 Star News 8:05 Freestyle: Lifestylemagazin mit Funsport, Fashion, Travel und Clubbing 8:30 Freestyle spezial 9:00 Star News 9:05 Movie News: Kinomagazin 9:30 Making of: Hintergrundinformationen zu einem aktuellen Kinofilm 10:00 Star News 10:05 Cinemax Talk 10:30 VIP Zone 11:00 Star News 11:05 DVD Shop 11:30 Netto-Netto: Teleshopping 12:00 Star News 12:05 Game-TV: Interaktives Live-Game 15:00 Star News 15:05 Glogger Talk: Promi-Talk mit Helmut-Maria Glogger 15:30 Star Reports 16:00 Star News 16:05 Star Reports 16:30 Star Reports 17:00 Star News 17:05 DVD Shop 17:30 Netto-Netto: Teleshopping 18:00 Star News 18:05 Gamecity: Computer- und Videospiele 18:30 Making of: Hintergrundinformationen zu einem aktuellen Kinofilm 19:00 Star News 19:05 Japanische Kurzfilme 20:00 Star News 20:05 Multimedia: Neue Hightech-Tools 21:00 Star News 21:05 DVD News 21:30 DVD News 22:00 Star News 22:05 DVD News 22:30 Making of: Hintergrundinformationen zu einem aktuellen Kinofilm 23:00 Star News 23:05 Making of: Hintergrundinformationen zu einem aktuellen Kinofilm 23:30 Making of: Hintergrundinformationen zu einem aktuellen Kinofilm 0:00 Star News 0:05 Lovers-TV: Erotikshow 13th Street 6:15 Ashanti Film przygodowy Regie: Richard Fleischer (CH 1978) 8:10 Im Land der Raketenwürmer Horror Orig: "Tremors". Regie: Ron Underwood (USA 1990) 9:45 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt: Aktions-Kunst; Orig: "Alfred Hitchcock Presents". Regie: Tim Burton (USA 1987) 10:10 Die 27. Etage Thriller Orig: "Mirage". Regie: Edward Dmytryk (USA 1965) 12:00 Tödliches Versteck Horror Orig: "Hider in the House". Regie: Matthew Patrick (USA 1989) 13:50 Shocking Shorts: Der Templer / Corpus Delicti / Schneider's 2nd Stage (O.m.U.) / Eau de la Vie 14:55 Großstadt-Schocker: Die Hasen; Orig: "Urban Myth Chillers". Regie: Michel Kammoun (F, GB, D 2003) 15:10 The Babe - Ein amerikanischer Traum: Orig: "The Babe". Regie: Arthur Hiller (USA 1991) 17:05 Große Regisseure 18:05 Blood & Wine - Ein tödlicher Cocktail Thriller Orig: "Blood & Wine". Regie: Bob Rafelson (USA 1996) 19:45 StudioZone: Kinomagazin 20:13 Universal Soldier Film sensacyjny Regie: Roland Emmerich (USA 1992) 21:45 Dragon - Die Bruce-Lee-Story: Orig: "Dragon - The Bruce Lee Story". Regie: Rob Cohen (USA 1993) 23:45 Todesangst im Hochhaus Thriller Orig: "Trapped". Regie: Fred Walton (USA 1989) 1:15 Grenzpatrouille Film sensacyjny Orig: "The Border". Regie: Tony Richardson (USA 1980) 3:00 Die 27. Etage Thriller Orig: "Mirage". Regie: Edward Dmytryk (USA 1965) N 24 6:00 Nachrichten 6:15 V.I.P.: Promi-Magazin 6:30 Wellness 7:00 Nachrichten 7:15 Ländermagazin: Regionalmagazin 7:30 Wissen 8:00 Nachrichten 8:15 V.I.P.: Promi-Magazin 8:30 24 Stunden: Dokumentation 9:00 Nachrichten 9:25 Im Zweifel für... Friedmans Talk 10:00 Nachrichten 10:15 Ländermagazin: Regionalmagazin 10:30 Abenteuer und Reisen: Das Reisemagazin 11:00 Nachrichten 11:15 Global: Auslandsnachrichtenmagazin 11:30 Um Gottes Willen 12:00 Nachrichten 12:15 V.I.P.: Promi-Magazin 12:30 Magazin 13:00 Nachrichten 13:15 Fliegen mit Luft: Dokumentation 14:00 Nachrichten 14:10 Fliegen mit Luft: Dokumentation 14:30 Forschung und Fliegen: Luft- und Raumfahrtmagazin 15:00 Nachrichten 15:15 Hai-Alarm: Dokumentation 16:00 Nachrichten 16:10 Hai-Alarm: Dokumentation 16:30 Transportwelt: Das Fernfahrer-Magazin 17:00 Nachrichten 17:15 Das große Beben von Mexico City: Dokumentation 18:00 Nachrichten 18:10 Das große Beben von Mexico City: Dokumentation 18:30 Missing in action - Tod eines Drogenfahnders: Dokumentation 19:00 Nachrichten 19:10 Jagd auf die Atommafia: Dokumentation 20:00 Nachrichten 20:15 Welt am Abgrund - Atomtod: Dokumentation 21:00 Nachrichten 21:10 Welt am Abgrund - Atomtod: Dokumentation 21:30 24 Stunden: Dokumentation 22:00 Nachrichten 22:15 Lust auf Liebe - Vom Pfefferbaum zur Pille: Dokumentation 23:00 Nachrichten 23:10 Gummi, Seide, Stöckelschuh: Dokumentation 23:30 24 Stunden: Dokumentation 0:00 Nachrichten 0:15 Forschung und Fliegen: Luft- und Raumfahrtmagazin 0:40 Das große Beben von Mexico City: Dokumentation 1:00 Nachrichten 1:15 Das große Beben von Mexico City: Dokumentation 2:00 Nachrichten 2:15 Wellness 2:40 Welt am Abgrund - Atomtod: Dokumentation 3:00 Nachrichten 3:15 Welt am Abgrund - Atomtod: Dokumentation 3sat 6:40 anders fernsehen: Programmvorschau 6:45 Fast Track English: Then and now (16/39) 7:15 Tele-Akademie: Prof. Dr. Ulrich Sinn: Die olympische Idee - Eine Fiktion als Herausforderung 8:00 Alpenpanorama 9:00 Zeit im Bild 9:05 Lyrik für alle: Literaturgeschichte der Lyrik 9:15 Das geliebte Moll: Zum Passivsein verurteilte Musiker 10:15 Preis der SWR-Bestenliste 2004 11:15 Traumspiele: Crash boom click - Der Mond kann trommeln: Klangbilder für fünf Schauspieler und eine Schlagzeugband 12:20 Bilder einer Ausstellung: Bühnenkomposition von Wassily Kandinsky, nach der Musik von Modest Mussorgski 13:00 Zeit im Bild 13:05 Wochenschau 13:30 Gero von Boehm begegnet ...: Gesprächsreihe 14:15 Der süße Verführer: Kampf um den Zuckermarkt 15:00 Wahre Werte: Reisen ins Zentrum des Geschmacks 15:30 Zoo Zürich: Geschichten von Menschen und Tieren (6/6) 15:50 Tiere der Welt 16:00 Hitec: Technik und Wissenschaft 16:30 Abenteuer Wetter: Naturkundliche Reihe (3/4) 17:15 Elefant, Tiger & Co.: Zoogeschichten (3/4) 17:30 Teletipps vom Tierarzt 18:00 bookmark: Sachbuch-Magazin 18:30 Cézanne und die Moderne: Porträt des Künstlers 19:00 heute 19:30 Rundschau: Politik und Wirtschaft aus Schweizer Sicht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Anlässlich seines 60. Geburtstags: Universum: Dokumentationsreihe 21:00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit: Kulturdokumentation 21:15 Eine kleine Sehnsucht: Oder Solange wir leben, stirbt das Bellaria nicht 22:50 Eine Schweizer Araberin: Sa°da Keller-Messahli 23:20 Der Kommissar: Ein Amoklauf; Regie: Wolfgang Becker (D 1972) 0:20 Vier Tage im September Dramat Orig: "O que e isso, Companheiro?". Regie: Bruno Barreto (BRA/USA 1997) 2:10 Wochenschau 2:35 Gero von Boehm begegnet ...: Gesprächsreihe 3:20 Teletipps vom Tierarzt 3:50 bookmark :Sachbuch-Magazin Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Star TV z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 13th Street z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki N 24 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2004 roku